


The Clock Hand's a Prison Band

by burning_nova



Series: The Ball and Chain [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Forced Marriage, M/M, No Underage Sex, No sex whatsoever, Psychological Horror, underage marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson wonders when he fell out of his life.  When Clint ensnared him and his childbride took over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clock Hand's a Prison Band

**Author's Note:**

> There is one instance of misogynistic language in the story. Clint's behavior is also problematic toward Phil.

“Mr. Fury?” Phil glanced at the woman, early forties and stern. Phil took a breath and answered.

“He is unavailable today. I’m here on his behalf. I’m Coulson, Phil Coulson.” She frowned. The principal, Margaret Phen by her name plate, frowned and looked at Clint. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t quite understand. I’m supposed to be meeting with Mr. Barton’s guardian. You’re not his father. So who are you?” Clint snickered.

“Phil’s not my dad.” His face twisted in disgust at the thought. The face glowed in childish glee “He’s my husband.” 

“What?”

“I’m Clint’s husband.” Phil replied and watched as the woman’s face twisted into the all too common revulsion. She quickly glanced between them, and Clint who was grinning smugly. “I’m aware that this is quite unorthodox but I’m married to Clint. So what can I discuss with you?” Clint sat in the chair.

“I-Mr. Barton-Coulson?” She looked unsure how to address Clint. 

“Barton.” Phil said at once. Clint scowled.

“He won’t let me change my name.” he muttered but he was ignored. Phen looked extremely uncomfortable. 

“So Mr. Fury--?”

“Is Clint’s guardian in my absence.” It was more complicated but the woman did not need to know. 

“I see.” He knew another visit from social services was coming with that look. Clint glared, apparently having deduced the same thing. 

“Look, Phil’s not a pervert.” He began. 

“Clint, now is not the time.” Phil interrupted.

“But Phil-“

“I’ll-we’ll deal with it like always.” Clint sighed but nodded. Trying for mature again. It didn’t fit him with his age. 

“Alright, Mr. Coulson then. Your husband, Mr. Barton….” She began to describe a prank that had Clint beaming. Overall, the situation didn’t warrant much worry. Phil had to repay some damage and Clint had month of detention.  
When they left the woman looked like she wanted to keep Clint behind. He admired that but she had no ground to stand on. 

Clint walked next to looking at him eagerly. “Am I staying home tonight?” Home; no matter how much time he spent at Nick’s place he always referred to Phil's apartment as home.

“Yes. Fury’s abroad.” Clint nodded. 

“Cool. Are we doing anything?” Clint asked, a childish hint of demand in his tone. He wanted, but demanded instead of asked. 

“Not tonight, this weekend maybe.”

“Alright. Date night.” He grinned. “Movies?” 

“Maybe.” 

“That’s a yes.” Clint sing songed. Phil wondered when they had fallen into a habit that Clint could read him like that. He caught his reflection and Clint’s in a parked car as they walked toward his SUV. He looked away. Clint didn’t notice. He was babbling about his classes. “---next semester I want to take chemistry but I don’t know how much I already know. Do you think I can test out?”

“I don’t know.” Phil replied. “SHIELD might not have covered all the high school curriculum.” Clint laughed. They arrived at the car. Clint didn’t move toward the passenger seat. He looked at him bashfully. 

“Don’t I get a kiss?” Phil nodded, resisting the urge to hide. He gave him a quick peck.

“One day you’ll kiss me right.” He complained. “I didn’t even get a real kiss at our wedding.” 

“When you’re older.”

“You always say that.” Clint snapped. “I’m sixteen. It’s been two years. When am I going to be old enough!” Phil looked around them. The street was thankfully empty. Clint scowled. “And you always do that. You’re not a pedophile and what we’re doing is not illegal!”

“Get in the car.” Clint complied but slammed the door hard enough that Phil wondered if there was damage. Phil watched him sulk. “Clint, we’ve gone over this.”

“I know but it doesn’t make it easier.” He looked at him, eyes teary. “You’re my husband, Phil and I don’t even get to see you.” 

“You know why, Clint.”

“I know why, I know why. You’re probably fucking some cunt on the side.” He snapped. Phil resisted the urge to park. He took a deep breath. 

“I’m not cheating on you.”

“Right. That’s why I don’t live with you or fuck you.” He snorted. “It’s why you tell me to go on dates even though we’re married.”

“Clint!” He hissed. “You’re sixteen. Sixteen.” He couldn’t imagine it. “I can’t.”

“I won’t always.” Clint whispered. 

“We’ll discuss it then.”

“Bullshit answer and you know it. So what on my eighteenth you’ll find me hot because I’m no longer jailbait to everyone?”

“No, but you’ll grow into a man. And it won’t be on you’re eighteen birthday, it’s not a magic number.” He took a moment to think at a red light. 

“Marriage is between partners, Clint. You’re still a boy and I’m a man. It isn’t equal.” Clint nodded, looking less suspicious. “I know you feel like I baby you, I don’t mean to dismiss you but at this point in our lives we are not on a level playing field as people.”

“Whatever.” Clint answered, which meant he would think about it, mostly pleased with it. Phil kept driving. He tried to remember what the psychologists had told him but the answers seemed thin. 

Clint had fixated on their marriage for stability and acceptance. It would lessen as he grew more secure in his environment. 

Only he knew it was a lie. Clint’s fixation had grown. 

Clint had become more involved in Phil’s life. It had turned into such that he planned on joining SHIELD after he graduated; he already had taken training and was ‘maintained’ by Nick who saw him as an asset. As much as a friend that he was, Nick Fury was the head of SHIELD first and foremost. 

He was reason Phil could not get a divorce or annulment. The reason Clint had become so ingrained in his life.

Clint knew the ‘household bills’, because he had demanded it. He knew about insurance and how much he would receive as a beneficiary if Phil died. Clint had demanded so subtly and Phil had given without realizing. 

Phil paid his own husband an allowance because he was too young to work. Clint thought it was the equivalent of what a housewife received. 

He didn’t date. Phil tried not to remind him too much of it. The less he implied it the less Clint got attached to the idea of ‘giving him everything’. 

Phil wanted him to date, to be normal not his weird childbride because of his bastard of a brother. The drive to his apartment was quite. Clint plastered his body to his side once they were out. He smugly looked at people who stared. Phil didn’t say anything. 

His life hadn’t always been so strange. It had seemed normal enough for a SHIELD Agent two years ago when he was undercover at an arms ring. Agent Coulson was always in control. He barely reacted to the child soldier when he saw Clint, the marriage he thought a sham, and the dismantling of the criminal organization hidden within a crooked circus. 

Only his marriage was legal; Clint refused to accept any annulment. This is when his life fell out his control. When he fell to the whims of a child who had clung to him in desperation. 

Clint was a remarkable boy but he was still a boy. 

No matter what anyone else tried to tell him.

They entered the apartment.


End file.
